Three Words
by Tainted5pirit
Summary: Canada finally gets to know why Kumajiro can't seem to remember who he is, and the meaning behind it. With a bit of help from America that is.


"Who are you?" It was the simple three word question that Canada heard on a daily basis. He looked down at the polar bear cub in his arms and the small smile didn't fall from his face.

"I'm Canada," He replied though he wondered why Kumajiro never managed to remember despite being with him for many many years. Even when he was just discovered as a country he was with him. Actually his companion had never changed since they were little, well he guessed that was why he didn't change too much from when he was little either. Kuma just kept being the same. He could easily remember being just a little child and riding the polar bear cub around because his feet were hurt by tripping.

Little Canada held onto Kuma tightly as he brought him to somewhere he didn't even know. He didn't care where his companion brought him, he trusted him. They went into a pine tree forest and he looked down at the green needles that littered the snow banks. He noticed the blood that dripped from his knee and how the cold air stung it. He sniffled at the pain and buried his face into the bear's soft fur. He could hear him breathing as he tried to hold back his sniffles and tears of pain. The winter air seemed to have a bitter nip that the wind only magnified.

"Hurt?" The bear asked in a soft voice. He froze for a moment a bit surprised at the bear. 'He can talk?' He thought to himself before pulling face from the fur. He looked at the bear that only looked ahead of himself.

"Y-Yea my knee hurts." He replied hesitantly his blonde hair getting blown around by the wind like his fur. Finally the bear stops much to the young country's confusion. He sits down in a snow bank and in surprise the child let's go and goes tumbling into the snow with a "W-Hey," of protest; when he sits back up he sees the bear facing him and to his surprises starts to lick the blood away from the wound. It stung of course, and tears pricked at his eyes but he refused to let them fall. When the bear pulls away he looks down at his knee and he looks at it in total awe. The skin was scabbed over and no longer hurt or bled.

"Whoa," he was at a loss for words as he looked at the bear that simply looked back at him. A smile appears on his face as he kneels and hugs the bear around his neck. "Thank you Kumajiro." He said the smile not leaving his face. The polar bear's head tilts to the side.

"Kumajiro?" He asks looking at the child. Of course he pulls back and smiles at him.

"Yep that is what I am going to call you from now on." The reply was anything but hesitant as he staggered to stand in the knee high snow that was going to get higher tonight just boy the overcast skies.

"Who are you?" The bear asks and breaks the silence. Looking at the bear he opens his mouth to say something, but instead nothing comes out. Who was he?

"I-I don't know. I don't know who I am." He replied "Canadia, Hey Canadia. Dude!" The voice broke him from his day dream and he jumped and looked up at who was calling for him. Of course who else would call him Canadia but America. The blonde country was grinning over at him from his seat right beside him. Blue eyes met his blue-violet ones.

* * *

"What?" He asked the other before looking down at Kumajiro who was staring at the other country lazily. When he looked back up at his brother the smile didn't fall from the other's face.

"Dude do you want to hang out after the meeting?" America asked with his big smile and his blue eyes lively with anticipation. Canada shifted uncomfortably under the intense gaze before nodding slowly. Of course this only brightened America's expression even more as he looped an arm around Canada's shoulders. This action jostled the other and his chair and ended up making the chair loose balance and fall onto the floor with a loud crash. Canada of course was on the floor as well, Kumajiro out of his grasp. The polar bear started to walk towards America who was now standing up shock on his face.

"Canadia are you okay?" He asked everyone else in the meeting stopping their bickering to look over at who fell from their seat. Awkward silence filled the room as Canada rubbed his head that was now stinging with a headache. He looked around for Kumajiro just to see him sitting on America's feet. At this action he was a bit confused and about to say something when Kumajiro pawed at America's leg and caught the attention of the flamboyant man.

"Dude, what is with the bear on my feet?" Canada got off his tipped over chair and stood it back up before looking at his companion.

"Kumajiro come here." He more of said than commanded knowing the bear would cooperate. Well, that thought was wrong. He continued to stare at America before standing up.

"Burger Man mean." He commented before backing away from the country. America's smile broadened back up.

"Awesome the bear knows who I am." This confused country stared it shock at his bear. How did he remember America but not him? He crawled over to his bear and scooped him into his arms. Once out from under the table he stood up. He was a bit exasperated.

"How do you remember who America is but not who I am?" Canada asked the bear that squirmed in his grasp, eventually nipping Canada who recoiled in pain and let go of Kuma who landed on the table. Canada's hand was dribbling blood but that didn't matter at the moment. He tried to grab Kuma who quickly skittered across the table and towards where Germany was sitting. Everyone at the table seemed mildly surprised at the polar bear that was let loose during a meeting. Canada's cheeks burned with embarrassment as sat there at his spot for a moment.

Kuma stood in front of Germany for a moment, and Germany looked down at the bear with his same stern look. The bear looked back. "Potato." Kuma quickly said and walked again down the table and towards Japan, this time he didn't pause as he made another name. "Smart Island." This continued with Italy whom Kuma called "Pasta" and Romano who he called "Grumpy Tomato."

He was going to go around the whole table and say who they were? This stung Canada and really hurt him. The bear who he was with his whole life didn't know who he was, but everyone else was. His bleeding hand was on the table as he watched his bear with a hurt expression. He was now on Sweden whom he called 'Ikea Genius' and finished off that region before he made it to Spain who was called 'Happy Tomato.' Then did Kuma dare to get to France and England whom were called 'Papa,' and 'Bad cook.' The bear went through Asia before Canada had sat back down in his seat and held his head in his hands. He was about in tears about this. He was frustrated and beyond hurt by this.

"That bear is pretty smart." France commented with a smile as he looked over at Canada whom wasn't looking back.

"He isn't smart at all, my cooking at all." England testified.

"Yes it is," France, Italy, China, and the rest of the room seemed to almost chime in at the same time.

"Why am I Peruvian Lily though, it sounds so unawesome." Prussia commented leaning back in his seat.

"A Peruvian lily is a white flower with red speckles in the inside of it, so is probably to do with your hair being white, your skin pale and then your red eyes." Hungary replied as Canada sent a picture of the flower to Prussia's phone because somehow it ended up into his phone one day.

"The bear is smart though, who is its owner?" Germany asked the question and it ended up breaking Canada and tears started to fall down his covered face and his body shook with silent sobs. He had fallen over in the chair, made that giant noise, gotten bitten by his own bear, had a commotion with America, and yet no one knew he was still there.

"Are you all stupid?" America asked and surprised everyone with his almost shouting voice and jolted everyone so they looked at the angry country. "Seriously are all of you stupid and blind." Canada was surprised by a hand grabbing the back of his coat and helped him to stand despite him being slumped over still crying. He was pulled up to a standing position with his red eyes and tears streaming down his pale cheeks. His blue-violet eyes fresh with hurt.

"He is Canada's bear you blind-blind assholes!" Canada looked over at angry America with surprise. The whole room was silent in shock as Kuma sat in front of the two blonde countries. America looked back over at Canada and pulled him into a tight hug which surprised him completely. He was hesitant for a moment before his arms reached around America and hugged him back. The hug made him feel a lot better as he wiped the tears from his face and he at America who smiled back at him.

"Who are you?" Where there went that moment of calm peace. Canada looked over at Kumajiro and he smiled sadly.

"Why do you ask that every time when you know who I am?" Canada asked the question back letting his arms fall to his sides even if America's didn't. He and Kuma looked at each other before the bear walked to the edge of the table and looked at the two of them.

Canada didn't expect an answer; instead he pulled from America's hug and looked at his bear for a moment. He then started to pack up his papers, his hand scabbed over. "I am leaving early if you excuse me." His head still hurt while he grabbed his papers and started towards the door. Kumajiro usually would follow, but Canada didn't hear the footsteps behind him.

"So you won't lose who you are." Once Canada realized he paused and turned around to see his companion not on the table, but sitting in his chair. So he wouldn't lose who he was? A small finally cracked his sad expression as he walked back over to the chair.

"So I don't lose who I am?" Canada asked himself before Kumajiro curled up into a ball obviously tired. He scooped up the bear and smiled before turning to leave still. "I love you both." And yes he meant both.

This seemed to confuse the people who were within hearing range. America looked surprised before he smiled his 'Hero Smile.' He started to walk towards the doors following Canada.

"Love you too Mattie." He replied making the Canadian blush a dark red before the doors shut behind them.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! This was a random idea that spouted in my head and I liked it enough to write it out.

I don't own Hetalia

Thanks a ton :D


End file.
